Littlebat10.exe
Wayne Sheep LOVED the Mac+Cool the Cracktastian games. Especially Littlebat10 and his ability to Fus ro Dah. So when he got a game in the mail called Littlebat10.exe, he was hyped. The game had come from his friend Owen. The letter said Owen gave the game to Wayne so that he could destroy it. Owen asked if Wayne would burn the cd so something would stop stalking him. He asked what ever he did, not to play the game. Wayne loved Mac+Cool games so much he decided one game couldn't kill him. Boy, was he wrong! Wayne put the game in his laptop, and it started with the classic game title screen for Mac and Littlebat, except... Mac+Cool had a look on his face, like he didn't want Wayne to start the game. Then a bloody eyed Littlebat10 came and killed Mac! Then Wayne started the game though unwary. The first level's sprite, was DiamondCup. The level started off with a cutscene. DiamondCup was running, as if something was chasing him. The cutscene stopped, and Numa Numa started playing backwards. Wayne started playing the game, until DiamondCup reached a Littlebat10 with red blood crying eyes. The Littlebat10 said, "I'm Littlebat10.exe." And took his sword, and chopped out DiamondCup's heart. The next level came, and the sprite was Alfirk. She ran thru a burning land scape. The burning place was... Pingas Towers? She ran thru the ruins. Until Littlebat10.exe sprang up, and kicked her into a spike pit. The third sprite was, Sonic?! Sonic ran thru the parking lot until Littlebat10 stepped up, and impales Sonic with a spike. Then it shows a super hyper-realistic Littlebat10.exe that says, "Nothing can stop me!" Then the computer just ex'd out of the game. And that image was on the desktop. Wayne tryed to remove it, but it was no use. Then the computer just melted, except the disk, which floated out of the computer, and into the envelope it came in. The envelope sealed itself up, and floated into a passing mailtruck, but not before Littlebat10.exe floated out. Then Wayne saw Littlebat10.exe break through his window and rip his head off! Wayne died right there and Littlebat10.exe went back into the mailtruck, back into the envelope, and to do more evil. An envelope arrived in Danial Pig's mail that said Littlebat10.exe on it. He supposed it was a Mac+Cool the cracktastian game. He liked the series, but prefered the original games more than Littlebat10's Randomness spin offs. But he decided to play it on his Pony Gaming system. The game started off with the original logo. He pressed start and went to the save screen which had Sonic, Mac+Cool, and DiamondCup locked. He was shocked to see the Mac+Cool, DiamondCup, and Sonic, looked like they had been killed in every brutal crazy way possible. Mac with no eyes, and limbs torn to shreds, Diamond with no head, and Sonic had a spike through his chest. Danial decided to forget it and play the game with the unlocked characters. First as Tails, which was strange because it was impossible to play as Sonic and his friends. He started playing as Tails walked along the burnt ruins of Pingas Tower. He heard in the newspaper that the police had found Wayne Sheep dead, and the file Littlebat10.exe found on his computer, which was melted. They hacked the game file, which was broken, and found what Wayne had played. Could this be the same game? Danial decided to brush it off and played the game. Later, Tails came to walking down into the forest... WHERE LITTLEBAT10 WITH BLOODY EYES CAME AND CHOPPED HIM IN HALF!!! The Littlebat10 said, "I am Littlebat10.exe, aka your death. Tails is dead...wanna try again with a different character???" Then the game went to the save screen, and Tails was locked. So Danial, wanting to try again as Littlebat10.exe had said, this time as Knuckles. Knuckles walked along the side of Crisis Town, and walked into a cemetary. Than Knuckles, (moving without Danial moving the joystick, so it was a cutscene) walked to Rouge's grave. He gasped at the grave, then Littlebat10.exe flew in, and said "Got her before you did." Then Fus Ro Dah'd him into a lava pool under the road. The game went back to the save screen and Knuckles was locked. Then Danial played as...Sonic.exe?! It showed Sonic.exe running on traintracks as Littlebat10.exe chases him. Littlebat10.exe catches up and chopped Sonic.exe into 20 pieces. Then it shows a super hyper-realistic 3D Littlebat10.exe. It seemed to stare into Danial's soul. The computer melted, and the game sealed itself into the envelope, and flew to a passing mailtruck, but not before Littlebat10.exe came out of the disk, killed Danial, and went back to the disk. Littlebat10.exe was unstoppable. Many people got the game, played it, and died. George Pig got a video game in the mail, a game called Littlebat10.exe. George was excited and called his sister, Peppa, to come and play the game on Peppa's computer. The game started off with the opening scene, and they went to the save files, which had a large amount of characters locked and dead. George realized this was the haunted game in the news! He had to play it and stop Littlebat10.exe!! George played as Eggman first. Eggman ran through the burnt city, but Littlebat10.exe appeared and cracked him with his bare hands, like an EGG! George couldn't beleive it! It was horrid! Next he played as Robbie Rotten. Robbie Rotten walked through the Randomness fort, but Littlebat10.exe appeared. He said, "YOU WILL DIE!" and shot Robbie Rotten. George was horrified! Now Littlebat10.exe was killing his best accomplices! The last person that wasn't locked and dead was...Littlebat10's mum! Littlebat10's mum ran through the Randomness space station, as fast as she could! Littlebat10.exe came out and chopped her, sliced her and did every thing bad possible to her!!! Then it showed a really super extremely hyper-realistic Littlebat10.exe, much more hidious than the ones in the newspaper. Than it showed one last save file appear..........The real, non-demon, normal Littlebat10!!!!! George shouted "HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!" and played on. This level was on top of Pingas Towers. Littlebat10 ran at Littlebat10.exe with sword in hand. Littlebat10 homing attacked Littlebat10.exe and they had the best boss battle in history of haunted games, or any game! Then Littlebat10 stared at Littlebat10.exe, and kicked Littlebat10.exe down onto spikes, where he turned to dust, and blew away. Then alll the damage was undone! The city was suddenly fixed, the characters were alive, and the game shut off. The game flew out of the computer, and blew up! The shards turned to nothing!! George had defeated Littlebat10.exe! The next day, the people killed by Littlebat10.exe, were living! George became a hero, to the whole entire world! But something was not quite right. Then a day later, George remembered... the disc was gone.....but the file was still downloaded to the computer. George couldn't delete the file... and when he opened it, it didn't open to the game, as Littlebat10.exe was dead and the curse was gone... but it opened to a picture of George covered in blood, with those horrid black eyes with blood pouring out and red dots in the middle... like any EXE...George.exe? George was walking down the sidewalk at night, completely alone. As he was walking, he felt of alone...but not alone, like he was watched by someone. Then all the street lights went out except two, the one right above him... and the one in front of him, about 3 meters away. Then black smoke appeared then disappeared revealing a figure. It looked like Littlebat10 with black eyes with red pupils with blood coming out of them. The thing was very injured and had holes in it's chest like it fell on spikes. It was Littlebat10.exe. George said, "But your dead!" The Littlebat10.exe laughed a horrible pixelated laugh. "I'm dead, but the curse is still here! Before I died, I made a clone of you as an EXE! So, now you've defeated me, you have another problem, don't you now?!" Littlebat10.exe disappeared and a George with bleeding eyes came out of the trees and killed George by a knife. George woke up, thank goodness it was just all a dream. George ran to his computer and turned it on to investigate the mysterious file that was on the computer. When he clicked on the file, it opened up to an option screen with the words, "Do you want to release your EXE into the world? Or not? Do you want to kill it?" George immediately clicked the no option. The file deleted itself, he couldn't find it any where. He did it, he killed George.exe. But as punishment... his desktop was changed to George.exe dead. Poor guy. The EndCategory:Stories feturing Users